My entry for ihavesecrets contet!
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: Ever wonder what Jerome and Poppy lives were like before HOA? Well here you go! AN/Mara's parents aren't athletes in this, it takes place during the summer, and she isn't with Mick. R&R!


**This is my second contest ever so please be nice! It's a brother/sister thing with Jerome and Poppy and their lives before boarding school. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and all of it is in Jerome's POV unless it says otherwise!**

**Chapter 1- Break In**

I waited outside the old looking **bank** in the dead of night with my sister waiting for the signal from my dad. Any second now…

There was a flash of bright light from the top of the brick building and quickly I ushered Poppy to the small vent above the garbage can.

The security systems were down and we didn't have much time. I easily lifted her up and she undid the bolts quickly. _One… Two… Three… Fo-_

"We're in Gerbil," Poppy announced as she climbed through I crawled through after her as silently as possible.

In a matter of no time we had reached the main vault.

"Bingo," I whispered as I lowered Poppy down. Stacks of **silver** and **gold** sat shinning in the dim light and around that were mounds of cash.

"Hurry up Gerbil! Grab what you can and let's go!" Poppy insisted as we pulled out identical brown bags.

"I'm going Poopy, I'm going," I replied filling my sack with anything I could get my hands on. Soon they were full and we were out.

Alarms rang but Poppy and I had already left to our meeting place. Once we got there we found a note tacked to an oak tree.

I snatched it and began reading aloud, "Dear Jerome and Poppy. I'm sorry that I'm not there but Interpol has finally caught up to me. Take what you have and leave. I want to **protect** the two of you and this is the only way that I can. Don't come back for me. Love, Your Ever Loving Dad."

Tears began rolling down Poppy's face and I was angry at our Dad.

Why did he have to be an **idiot** and get caught? Huh? How could he possibly do this to Poppy?

Suddenly voices could be heard, a man and a girl. I grabbed Poppy's hand and we hid behind a nearby bush.

"Dad we won't find them here. They're probably long gone by now. What's the point?" the girl's voice asked.

_Listen to her,_ I pleaded in my mind.

"No, they couldn't have gotten far. I'm not going to let John Clarke foul me again with his little tricks and games again nor his children. Someday when you're Chief you'll understand Mara."

"But Dad, face the facts. The robbery happened a while ago and if they're as skilled as you say they'd probably be long gone by now. Besides, I don't want to be part of Interpol, that's your dream, not mine."

Oh, no. Interpol just great and the Chief with his daughter no less! At least she isn't keen on sending us to jail.

"I refuse to let my only child become a reporter! It's preposterous! I'd be laughed at, mocked!"

"You'll just have to live with it," the girl, Mara, snapped and her father stayed quiet for a long moment.

There was silence for a long time and I was about to get up when he spoke again.

"They're gone," he relented and Mara gave a satisfied humph.

"You can go Dad, I'm going to walk to Papa's to check up on him, I'll probably stay that night. I can go by myself, I'll be alright," she told him and he grumbled.

"Fine but don't forget to call me when you get there or if you need anything."

"Bye Dad," she said and I could hear his footsteps leave then the starting of an engine.

I peeked through the leaves to see that the girl Mara was standing right above us looking down at me and Poppy arms crossed.

She looked at me pointedly and couldn't help but think that she was very pretty.

Watching Poppy and I expectedly she announced, "You two can come out now and explain yourselves now."

**Chapter 2- Busted**

Oh, crap I thought as I crawled out of the bush and pulled Poppy up with me.

Mara stood there analyzing us critically with her deep chocolate eyes. Her matching brown hair hung in ringlets that spilled over her tiny shoulders.

I towered over her yet she was the threatening one with her ice cold glare. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh, hello?" I offered unsure of myself for the first time in my life.

Poppy was even less confident than me. "Why didn't you turn us in?" she asked quietly.

Mara thought about that for a moment. "Should I?" she questioned Poppy who shook her head back and forth in a vigorous motion.

Mara nodded then asked, "You're Poppy and Jerome Clarke yes?"

"How wants to know?" I challenged even though I already knew the answer.

The girl looked unfazed, "Mara Jaffrey, daughter of the Chief of Interpol Frank Jaffrey and future journalist." I was taken aback.

This was one of the first girls I'd met that actually had some spunk in her.

And she was… Wow.

**Mara's POV**

I didn't want to turn these guys in they seemed like they needed some help and they wouldn't get any in Juvenile Detention.

I turned to Jerome with his tall build and looked into his piercing blue eyes.

He was cute and I had to struggle not to blush when I caught myself thinking this.

I was looking to help him and his sister not go out with him!

I'm not into **boys** like Amber was, but now I was starting to understand what Amber was always going on about.

"I know a place you two can go where you'll be safe, I promise nothing will happen to the two of you," I vowed.

Poppy nodded but Jerome seemed skeptical to say the least.

"How can we trust you huh?" he demanded and I shrugged.

"You can't but think. I could've told my Dad that I knew you were hiding behind that bush but I didn't. Is that proof enough?" I questioned and waited while he thought about it.

Eventually he gave in and asked, "Where to?"

"My Papa's house, he'll look after you there. It's not far from here, walking distance."

Soon we were in front of the old lodge cabin in the middle of the woods. The porch light was on and smoke was coming from the chimney.

I smiled as I ushered Jerome and Poppy through the front door and up the stairs.

"Who's there?" Grandpa's voice called.

"It's just me Papa!" I replied as I showed Jerome and Poppy to the two guest rooms they could stay in.

"And all be taking these," I announced grabbed the bags and running downstairs to greet my Papa.

"Mara dear are there people upstairs?" he asked with his _I-know-something's-up-don't-lie-to-me_ face.

"You can't tell Dad, but it's John Clarke's kids," I answered waiting for him to yell I stared at the floor.

But when nothing came I slowly brought my head up to face him.

"I won't yell at you my Lioness. What you are doing for these two is just what I taught you to do, to help those in need. I'll send them to that school that you go to. No one ever has to know about this. Just you and me, our little secret okay?"

I nodded eagerly, happy and overly excited to tell Jerome and Poppy the news. I walked up the stairs to Jerome's room and flung open the door.

He had been busy pacing but when I entered he stopped.

"So?" he questioned and I smiled.

"You and Poppy are going to be just fine," I replied and he grinned.

Unexpectedly he had picked me up and began spinning me around the room. I giggled loudly and he brought me down still laughing.

Our foreheads touched and I had the irresistible urge to **kiss** him.

He must have felt the same because soon his lips were crashing done on mine, soft and gentle yet firm.

I smiled and felt him do the same, maybe things weren't perfect but now but with each other it would be.

**Poppy's POV**

I smiled from where I watched the pair through the crack of the door. They were so cute, and now Gerbil has someone that isn't going to put up with his crap all the time like the rest. I can't believe how nice Mara and her Papa are. Even though I wish I still had Dad, life with Gerbil's going to be just fine. I can't wait.

**Sorry if it's kind of cheesy and there's really not any Jerome/Poppy siblingness, but I kind of felt like it should be like this. Hope you liked it! R&R!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


End file.
